Kevin Gets Payback
by darkgirl3
Summary: Sequel to Kevin's Surprise where in Scotty is the one that get's back back for his surprise on Kevin. I do not own anybody here. Two guys so if you don't like don't read. Read and Review. hope you all enjoy.


**Kevin Get's Payback**

**AN: I do not own this ABC owns Brothers and Sisters; Scotty and Kevin belong to the creators of the show. Hope you enjoy this story as much as the first one Read and Review. **

Scotty walked into his and Kevin's apartment all he wanted was a hot shower and to get something that was not seafood. He'd looked at crab and fish all day and just wanted to get away from the kitchen, even though he loved cooking. He took his jacket off before tossing it on the couch where Kevin was sitting.

"I'm not the coat hanger you know," Kevin joked with a smile, "that bad?" he asked seeing Scotty's face.

"Yeah, I just want a shower and something to eat that doesn't look fish like."

"Okay I'll make us something after you shower," Kevin said before giving Scotty a kiss.

Soon as Scotty was in the bathroom Kevin got to work on the plan that he had laid out. When the bathroom door opened back up Kevin grabbed Scotty putting his hands behind his back and leading him to the bed.

"Kev," Scotty said shocked trying to get out Kevin's grip.

"Its payback time sweetie and the main dish is you on that bed begging for it." Kevin said pulling the towel off as they hit the bed, "you want to beg me?" he asked wrapping his hand firmly around Scotty's already hard cock.

Kevin smiled against Scotty's neck as he kissed him there. "I'm going to get you," Scotty said trying to move, but when Kevin's hand started moving he was done for on the fighting.

"Really because I thought I was the one in control after all you're the one under me wishing that I was inside you already," Kevin said running his hand over Scotty's side till he found the ticklish spot only he had found, "isn't that so?" he asked.

Scotty didn't respond though he couldn't make words come to him as the pleasure continued to build inside him. Kevin knew that Scotty wasn't going to fight him on this so he turned him over letting him lay on his back.

Kevin smiled seeing how his lover wanted him so badly. He kissed his way up Scotty's body before gently nipping at his neck. He rubbed over Scotty's stomach making him groan as Kevin used feather light touches. Kevin knew what would drive him nutty and he was doing all those things.

"I told you I'd get you back," Kevin said with a wicked grin before claiming Scotty's mouth.

Scotty held Kevin to him as they kissed letting him know that he loved what he was doing to him. They pulled away for much needed air and stared at each other the way that Scotty loved. Kevin looked down between them before working his way back down Scotty's body.

Kevin couldn't help, but smile before he moved off the bed. "It's time to see if you can last," he teased acting like he was leaving the room, but Scotty was quick and grabbed him pulling back to the bed making them both laugh, but Kevin straddled Scotty again holding his hands down.

"Thought it was my turn?" Scotty asked before Kevin reached to get the lube.

"It is," Kevin said tracing his hand over Scotty's leaking cock.

"Then stop talking and do something about it or I'll do it for you,"

Kevin was stunned this was a new side of Scotty he hadn't seen before, "oh I'll do something," Kevin said and in few seconds he was thrusting into Scotty making them both moan at the feeling of being home again.

Kevin looked down at his husband as they continued to move together. He kissed his neck nipping and biting till he knew that Scotty had his mark there. The feeling of being together was starting to be too much for them both, but they held on a little longer.

Scotty ran his hand down to Kevin's ass moving him up again making them both moan again. The pace picked up again and before long neither of them could speak as they rode out the waves of their orgasms.

Kevin sighed as the post orgasm wave continued as they kissed each other.

"We still have to eat," Scotty said.

"Yeah, but I need this right now,"

Scotty smiled wanting it too as he pulled Kevin closer to him and settled into his husband's embrace.

"I love you," they both said before falling asleep.


End file.
